For The Love of A Man
by Belovedly Loveless
Summary: A Spike and Xander intimate moment. One-shot. Slash. S&F Short and Fluffy .


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. I just play with the characters that other people created and make money off of. Joss Whedon is one of said creators. ALL HAIL THE CREATORS!!!! (-cough, cough-)

A/N: I got the question of why I say that Spike is bigger. Spike is a vampire, his Master aura and Vampiric Presence make him seem bigger than he really is.... considering he is actually kinda short in the TV show.

There was a trail of clothing on the floor, leading to the big bed in the middle of the huge room. Black sheets slid as the people under them moved around. Caress after caress followed the kisses that were trailed over each body. Stretching sensuously, the bodies moaned together. As if connected in a way that no one else had come close to, they sped up their movements and finally, the man on top sank his fangs into the smaller person.

They both found release at the same time, the smaller person's yell muffled by the pillows under their bodies. "Spike!"

It was a ritual they were used to, one that had been going on since before the Slayer and her groupies had known that the Master Vampire was in town. Spike had been there since before Buffy started killing Vampires, before she knew she was a slayer, before he'd ever brought Dru into town. He'd even been there a whole lot longer than his Sire. He'd watched the gang grow from snot-nosed brats to pesky pre-teens and finally to the teenagers they were. He'd watched them all, known them all, and hated everyone of them for being human.

He'd watched Willow make her mistakes with her powers, he'd heard Giles lecture the gang on the safety of numbers when fighting vampires, he'd seen Buffy fight and kill many of his vampire brethren(He'd just watched and since they weren't a part of HIS family, he hated them too), there had been Oz with his furry problem, and even Xander. The only real human out of them all. The only one who had no powers, special abilities, arcane knowledge... any of it. Just plain old Xander.

Maybe that was why he had started to befriend the boy when he was younger. All of his friends had that aura, that shimmering sheen, of power and he didn't. All of them had grown into fine young adults that used what they had to save Sunnydale and keep the Hellmouth from expelling demonic enemies into the human world.

"Spike?" The drowsy voice under him muttered.

"Yes, luv?" He nuzzled into the neck of the person under him.

"Do me a favor...?"

"Anythin' luv..." Spike could tell that his love was tired and was trying not to fall asleep, at least not yet.

The silence drew out and he realized that the one beneath him had fallen into slumber. Spike smiled and got up to get a warm cloth and a bowl of hot water to wash himself off before he went and performed the same ritual with his lover. Leaving the cloth in the bowl, and the bowl on the floor, he climbed back into bed. He curled himself into his love, with his own back to the curtained windows and locked doors in a move designed to keep the smaller person safe from potential harm.

The bundle in his arms turned over and opened its eyes momentarily, awake enough to finish the conversation. "When everything settles down, will you take me with you? That is, if and when you decide to leave..."

Looking into the brown eyes of his true soulmate, Spike brushed back his lovers slightly-above-the-ears dark hair, away from his face. Leaning over to press a chaste kiss to the mouth that was begging him to kiss it, he whispered. "Won't Buffy an' Willow an' everyone, miss you?"

"Probably... but they'll get over it and get on with their lives. You know how they are."

True.

"I'll tell ya whot... If you still want ta go by then, I'll take you wit' me. One condition though, luv. You hafta tell the gang that yer leavin'."

His lover smiled, making his brown eyes sparkle with joy. Holding Spike close, he could feel their cocks swell with need. He leaned in close and whispered into the ear of William the Bloody, before initiating another round of hot sex. "I love you, Spike."

Spike smiled. "I luv you too, Xander." 'I always will.'

~fin~


End file.
